1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handling systems and methods generally, and in particular, relates to systems and methods for plastic bottles and the like, which provide for the intermediate storage of the bottles, and which are capable of handling randomly distributed quantities of the bottles and orienting the necks thereof in the same direction, for filling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large beverage bottling facilities often have on-site blow molding equipment for manufacturing plastic bottles of the type to be used. In some cases, the newly molded containers are conveyed directly to the filling machine. In some situations, however, the output of the molding machines exceeds the filling machine capability, or alternatively, the labor force requirements are such that both the bottle making section and the bottle filling section cannot be operated continuously. In either event, it is frequently necessary to store large quantities of the unfilled, molded containers for a period of time.
One of the problems associated with such storage is the necessity to thereafter re-orient the necks of the bottles, such that when passed through the filling machine, the neck of each bottle is pointed in the correct direction. Of course, it is possible to maintain the proper neck orientation from the molding machine and during storage. However, such arrangements require expensive conveying and stacking equipment.
Prior U.S. Patents of interest to the present invention include Nos. 1,905,477 to Luce; 3,710,294 to Schultz; 3,277,988 to Medoff, 3,327,836 to Burt; 3,252,984 to Beert et al; 3,640,373 to Seragnoli.